Dandelions
by Picklepeppers
Summary: Kuki explains to Wally why dandelions remind her of him. First fic! SOOPER cute and fluffy one-shot. Hope you like!


Wallabee Beatles paced outside on the lawn of his house, grumbling and cursing under his breath. His mom had kicked him out of the house for the day, AGAIN. This time for playing baseball in the house and smashing through his mother's china cabinet.

"Stoopid Motha' and her stoopid stoopid fancy shmancy dinner plates! Stoopid, cruddy!" he yelled over and over again.

He stopped and sighed boredly, not knowing what to do. He had walked a few laps around his house, but found nothing to play with. If only...

"Aha!" Wally exclaimed, "I could spend tha day at the comic store!" Wally quickly began to race down the sidewalk eagerly, but stopped short and reached into his pocket, finding out that he didn't have any money on him.

"GAH! Of all the cruddy..lousy!" he hollered, turning around and storming back to his house. He looked around angrily, looking for something to let his anger out on. His eyes landed on a small round yellow flower, a weed called a Dandelion. He kicked the little flower, sending yellow pedals flying everywhere. His anger temporarily spent, he slumped onto the ground, looking around his yard for something else to punch or kick.

His lawn was covered with Dandelions, sprouting off the ground and opening their petals to the sunshine. He eyed them with distaste, _stoopid weeds._

Just then, a shrill, cheery voice behind him made him jump and made his face blush a deep red.

"Hiiiiii, Wally!" Numbuh 3, or Kuki Sanban chirped happily, skipping down the sidewalk towards Wally.

Wally quickly turned his head away from her, trying to hide his blush, "K-Kuki? What are you doing here?" he asked, finally turning to face her smiling face as his blush subsided a little.

"I'm on my way to the Rainbow Monkey happy fun Sugar Land!" she squealed in excitement, twirling around with happiness. She stopped in confusion as a thought crossed her mind, "Why are you outside by yourself, Wally?" she questioned.

"I got kicked out of me house again!" he grumbled, kicking the sidewalk angrily.

"Awww, poor Wally!" she cooed, enveloping him in a hug which cause his blush to flame up all over again, she suddenly let out a screech, "I know! you can come with me to Rainbow Monkey happy fun Sugar Land!" She cried.

"Blech! No cruddy way!" Wally snapped, turning away from her with his arms crossed, "You know I don't like Rainbow Dorkies!"

Kuki pouted a little hurt by his attitude. She quickly forgot her hurt when she glanced towards his lawn, her face once again lighting up with delight, "Dandelions!" she squealed, bouncing across her lawn and kneeling down in front of one.

"Huh?" Wally said in confusion, following her and kneeling down next to her, "Whats so special about a cruddy weed?" he asked.

"Don't say that!" Kuki gasped, turning to Wally with an angry stare, "You'll hurt its feelings!" Wally snorted, rolling his eyes, "Like a flower has feelings!"

"It does!" Kuki added simply, moving across the lawn and gently picking dandelions until her hand was full of the bright yellow flowers, she sat down in front of Wally, picking out a dandelion from her bundle and placing it behind one of his ears. "Just like you do."

Wally blushed deeply as she placed a flower behind his ear. He thought it was really girly and dumb, and was about to yank it off his ear, but something stopped him. There was something with a deeper meaning behind what she said, and it made him want to keep her sweet little gift on his ear. "Whot do you mean?" he asked.

This time, Kuki blushed a little, "Well, I think your just like a Dandelion!" she giggled. Wally's face dropped into a frown, she thought he was an ugly weed?!

Kuki continued, smiling at him widely, "People think your bad, and mean, and a bully, and judge you like that. Just like people say Dandelions are weeds and a waste. But if you look hard enough, Dandelions are just as beautiful as any other flower out there." she handed a dandelion to Wally, who gently took it from her, surprise and shock on his face at her simple confession, his nose and cheeks blushing madly.

Kuki managed to finish what she had to say, "And its just like how no matter how many people you fight, no matter how mean you can be to me sometimes. You'll always be my very special friend, and a beautiful dandelion to me." she added cheerily.

Wally was blushing viciously and same with Kuki. Her confession really touched him. He really meant that much to her? After all these years of worrying and being so afraid to tell her how he felt, not being able to tell her that he really liked her, that her smile lit up his day, that he always wanted her to be by his side even when he told her he wanted her to leave him alone. And after all this time, his love for her grew and grew. Wally lifted his head. He knew, it was time to tell her. He had to tell her.

"Erm..K-Kuki? Theres...something that I wanted t-to tell you.." he began, wringing his hands nervously, his cheeks on fire.

Kuki's violet eyes lit up like it was Christmas day, leaning forwards with a huge smile on her face, "Yeessss, Wally?" she cooed, waiting anxiously for the answer.

"W-Well..." Wally started, his face growing hotter and hotter, looking down. "I..j-just wantcha to know...um...well...y-your really special to me Kuki and Ah...I-I, wanted to tell you that I..I.." he looked up, his green eyes glimmering, taking her hands in his...

"Wallabee!" His mom's singsong voice jerked him out of his confession, "Time fo Dinna'! You can come in now my little dingo!" she chirped.

Kuki giggled, her moment of wisdom and sincerity gone as she returned to her bubbly oblivious self, "Hiiiii Mrs. Beatles!" she giggled, waving her green sleeved arm at her.

"Why, hello Kuki!" Mrs. Beatles smiled, waving back, "Now come on Wallabee! Your plates getting cold!" she added, before going back inside.

Wally turned to Kuki with a smile, "Ah...Bye Kuki, I'll see ya tomorrow." he said a little glumly, upset she had to leave and that he didn't get to say what he wanted to say.

Kuki giggled, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug, "Byeee Wally! See ya tomorrow!" she said cheerily, giving him a quick little kiss on the cheek before letting him go and skipping down the street, singing to herself.

Wally stood on the sidewalk, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, his cheek burning where she kissed him. He lifted a hand to his cheek, blushing as a big smile crept onto his face. He turned and walked inside his house, closing the door behind him with a giddy smile on his face.

_Tomorrow_, he thought, _I'm gonna pick a big bundle of Dandelions, just for Kuki._


End file.
